Forbidden
by FadedZane
Summary: There are many rules for a Knight, one is not to love an outsider, so what happened if one does fall in love with an outsider?


_There are rules for the knights,many at that,and today the king is reminding all the knights of the rules like he does every year. Let's listen in._

"As you all know,it's customary for me to go over the rules once a year,as a reminder."King Maximillian Acorn,the…. well king of his land.

 _Why must we go through them every year? It's getting tiresome!_ Sir Lancelot thought to himself as the king went through the rules 1 to whatever. Lancelot really didn't care,he's heard the rules so many times,it's practically engraved in his mind and he eventually learned how to tune it out.

"And the last rule which I find useless."Max said,walking up to Lancelot,"Is to not fall in love with an outsider,weather they be part of the kingdom of not,until they've proven that they are worthy enough to trust,and today we have a squire from the outside,only proving to not listen,lay back,and do things on his own terms and time,"The king walked past each of his knights,stopping in front of Lancelot,"I want you,Lancelot,to take in this squire and do everything you can to get him to listen,I don't trust the quills on that hedgehog's head,that'll he'll do as told,when told,so I need someone strict."

"I'll do everything I can."Lancelot said,nodding to the king.

"Good,well here he is." Max said,hearing one of the guard yell,"Oh for the love of-"

"Hey! Let me go!"A cobalt hedgehog snapped as one of the knights let him go.

"Erm,this is Sonic the hedgehog."The King said,disappointed that just two knights failed to keep this blue blur under control. Sonic didn't say anything,just crossed his arms angrily and looked at each knight presented in front of him,"Sonic."The King sighed,"you are the squire of Sir Lancelot." Lancelot stepped forward and looked the cobalt hedgehog his emerald green eyes.

"Alright…"Sonic whispered,quickly breaking eye contact with Lancelot.

"You are all dismissed."The King said,letting the knights leave.

"So a squire father?"A silver white hedgehog asked as they walked out of the castle,followed by their new squire.

"Not now Galahad."Lancelot growled,"We have a long way to walk,hope you're up to it squire."Shadow said,turning to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Sure."Sonic said with a nod. The three traveled for a long time into the woods where Shadow lived with his adopted son.

¨I won't tolerate any disrespect,"Lancelot growled,taking off his helmet,"So when I tell you to do something ,do it."

Sonic nodded,scared of what this hedgehog might do to him."Do you have to scare him?"Galahad asked frowning.

"He's **YOUR** problem,"Lancelot growled at Galahad,"Not mine."After that,Lancelot put his helm back on and left.

Silver sighed,"He always does that."shaking his head,he looked at Sonic,"My name's Silver by the way,"he said,taking off his helm.

"Nice to meet ya Silver",Sonic said smiling,Silver only nodded back.

"Oh and that was Shadow can be mean at times,so be careful of what you do and say around him."Silver added.

"That's good to know,"Sonic sighed,"But,what's up with him?"

"You're an outsider,so you must not know that the former king had not been the real one,people are looking for his son…"Silver explained.

"Tell me more!"Sonic said,interested.

"Well,long ago,probably before you were even born,there was a well respected and adored King,named King Arthur,and for many years,he had kept the peace between all kingdoms,without getting into any wars,one day,he was called away and no one saw him for a month,until he finally returned,or so we thought,it wasn't the real king. By then,Shadow had become the lead Knight of the round table,he was the first to notice something was wrong,but never told anyone,not wanting to raise fear or people to think he was insane. Well,Shadow did a lot of digging until he was able to confirm that it wasn't the real king."Silver continued to tell the story of how King Max and Shadow worked together to stop the fake King Arthur.

"King Arthur son went missing two days before the takeover,"Silver answered one of many of Sonic's questions.

"Poor kid,"Sonic sighed,shaking his head,"Wonder where the kid is now.."

"There's another part to this." Sonic nodded,waiting for Silver to continue,"Well,after that, Shadow left the kingdom, to look for King Arthur's son,but he only found King Arthur's decaying body,and he's still looking for Arthur's Son."Silver finished.

"But why keep looking?"Sonic asked,scratching his head.

"I asked too,"Silver's ears flattened on his head in sadness,"But he doesn't tell me anything…"

"You think he misses the old king?"Sonic questioned.

 **"He most certainly does,"Silver nodded,his ears perked,"He hates all the new rules."**

 **With Shadow**

Hooves of a horse rattled the ground as it galloped,the horse was a black stallion,on top of the horse was Shadow. There was a thick mist,but the dark knight didn't seem to care as he rode on forwards. Shadow then pulled on the bridles,stopping the horse. Shadow over looked a shining lake,"Nimue?"Lancelot called the name.

"I'm right here Shadow."Nimue."Smiled at the knight(lil fact,Nimue adopted Shadow/Lanelot : O).

"You scare me sometimes."Lancelot said smiling as he dismounted the horse.

"Please tell me you'll stop looking."Nimue frowned with Lancelot shook his head no.

"I know King Arthur's son is still out there,and I **_DON'T_** care what others say."Lancelot looked into the distance,"It was my job to protect him...and I failed."

Nimue placed her hand on Lancelot's shoulder,"It's not your fault,you were distracted."she tried to reassure him.

Lancelot closed his eyes,"You know as well as I do,I won't stop looking for him."

Nimue nodded,"The Chao are doing quite well,and they miss you."she said,changing the subject.

"I can't stay long."Lancelot shook his head,"I've went missing for over two months,and sire will want answers as soon as possible…"There was a long pause,"But King Max is no king of mine,he isn't even a real king yet,but I'll stay,but not long." Nimue smiled and nodded.

 **Later**

"Ah,Sir Lancelot,"Max said,clasping his hands together,"I pray you've stopped looking for Arthur's son,but it seems like I was wrong,once again."

Lancelot inwardly sneered at Max,"T wast mine own responsibility to taketh careth of King Arthur's son. So I seeth fiteth mine own responsibility to findeth his son."Lancelot kept his face blank,not giving anything away.(omg found a translator XD won't be the only line to have this,but I won't use it all the time cx)

"I know you feel as if it is your fault for Arthur's son disappearance,"Max said frowning,"But you cannot keep doing this,this kingdom needs you!"

"This **_KINGDOM_** nev'r did **_NEED_** me,"Lancelot growled,"T's seemeth to has't gotten on fine without me."The knight glared at his king,"I shalt beest on mine own way sire,i has't oth'r things to doth."Lancelot said when Max didn't say anything.

"Why won't he listen."Max sighed,shaking his head as he watch the knight leave.

"Daddy!"A voice called from behind the king.

"Oh Sally!"Max hugged his daughter,"It's good to see thee once again."

"Why does Sir Lancelot act out so?"Sally asked,pulling out of the hug.

"He and Arthur were like brothers,he seeth his responsibility to bring his son back,"Max explained,"But many believe the son of Arthur is dead,all but Lancelot who won't stop till he seeth a dead body,but I plan to change that soon."

Shadow had left his horse in the stables,he wanted to walk home today."I bet you he's still looking for Arthur's son."Someone whispered to their friend. Those whispered words sparked more. Shadow had gotten used to them,but most of them pissed him off,but he didn't dare show it.

"Why is he still here? He's just going to go off again."A female voice said loudly,not even trying to hide,"He's such a disgrace to the knights of the round table,why is he still their leader?"

"Watch thy tone mistress,"Shadow turned to the girl,"I'm still the strongest and have gone unchallenged and undefeated for years."His eyes narrowed as he glared at her."You should not provoke the one who protects thee."The girl looked away,unable to look in the ruby eyes of Lancelot,"Hmph."Lancelot grunted as he continued to walk home.

"Father!"Silver geeted Shadow,"What took thee so long to get home?"He asked

"Nothing important."Shadow responded,heading into the house,"Where is thy squire?"He asked,looking for Sonic.

"I'm right here."Sonic waved his hand.

"I see thy have been busy,"Shadow said,noticing how messy Sonic looked,"tis good."Shadow turned to Silver,"I shall be gone at dawn next morning,I expect thee to make sure Sonic behaves,"Shadow's eyes narrowed when he spoke the cobalt hedgehog's name.

"Well do."Silver said nodding.

"I shall retire for the night."Shadow said,heading to his room.

"But tis still daylight out father!"Silver called after Shadow,but then shook his head when he didn't listen.

"Wonder what he's gonna do…"Sonic thought out loud.

"Same thing he does every other season."Silver sighed,frowning.

"And that tis?"

"Look for King Arthur's son."Silver shook his head,"Sometimes I feel like his son is under in plane sight…."

"Maybe."Sonic shrugged,"What does thee want to do now?"

"Training is what I do everyday,"Silver smiled,"I want to be as good as my father one day."

"That's a good goal."Sonic complemented Silver.

"What is thy goal?"Silver inquired.

"I was to become a knight."Sonic grinned.

 _Sounds like King Arthur's son._ Shadow thought,half listening to Silver and Sonic's conversation _,I can barely remember what he looked like,I only remember his eyes…..shining emerald green._ Shadow's eyes widened, _EMERALD GREEN! Just like Sonic's….but it can't be...could it?_ Shadow quickly dismissed the thought,but his mind kept coming back to it. There was a knock at Shadow's room door.

"Father?"Silver said shyly when Shadow opened his door,"May Sonic and I join thee on your search?"

Shadow could tell Silver was expecting to be rejected,"Yes,but Sonic will need a sword if he wishes to join."he nodded,"Go take thy horse and head into Deep Woods,there you should meet the Lady of the Lake."

Silver's eyes light up and nodded,"Thanks you father."he said,running over to Sonic and exchanged some words before they both left.

 ** _If Sonic is truly Arthur's son,then thee shall be able to wield Excalibur,only time will tell_**

 **With Sonic and Silver**

"Why take thy horse when thee can run?"Sonic asked Silver who was riding on a silver horse.

"Why run when thy can ride a horse?"Silver retorted jokingly.

"I love thy feel of the wind in my quills."Sonic responded,smirking,"And running tis much better."Sonic skidded to a halt,"Tis this the place?"Sonic asked,looking over the lake.

"Tis the place."Silver nodded,getting off the horse,and leading the horse towards the lake.

"I've been waiting for you." Nimue greeted Silver and Sonic.

"Nice to meet you."Sonic said smiling.

"Likewise."Nimue nodded.


End file.
